Flip, Sip or Strip!
by mep439
Summary: Temari and the girls play a drinking game. She gets wasted in ends up in Shikamaru's apartment. ONESHOT SHIKATEMA !


**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**I obviously don't own Naruto. I'd be doing more important shit rather than writing fanfics. fml**

* * *

"I'm soooo bored" complained Ino.

"For once I agree with this pig." Sakura agreed

"I'll let that comment slide forehead!" Ino growled.

"H-how about truth or dare?" Hinata suggested

"Well we always paly that I guess once more can't hurt." TenTen Said

"Nope, we have to do something difference for one." Temari interrupted. "I mean seriously, truth or dare? How typical." Temari said as she rolled her eyes. "How about we play a drinking game?

"OMG YES!" Ino screeched "that sounds like sooooo much fun, plus I really need a drink."

"Ok but which drinking game?" TenTen asked

"Umm...Oh I got one" Temari said "How about Flip, Sip, or Strip!?"

"Hell Yea!" Ino agreed "How do you play?"

" The game is best with 3 to 5 since there are five of us." Temari explained "The rules are simple. Flip a coin and while it is in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off (anything that is a pair counts as one item) or drink a shot. One catch, you cannot do the same thing (sip or strip) more than twice in a row."

"Ok good thing I restocked on Sake last week." Ino said happily as she fetched the drinks and shot glasses. "Ill go first."

"Ready?" Temari asked "Flip the coin when you are."

"I was born ready" Ino bragged.

"Ok I call...!" Ino said as she tossed the coin in the air. "HEADS!" Ino screamed

"Aw too bad for you pig. It landed on whats it gonna be? Take a shot or strip?" Sakura asked

Ino removed her top and pass the coin to her left. "Your turn forhead."

"Ok...I call Tails." Sakura said flipping the coin. "Yes I guessed right, which means I pass the coin to the right. It's all you Ino."

"That's not fair, I just went." Ino pouted

"Those are the rules Ino." Temari said

"Heads again then!" She flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "Dammit!" Ino then removed her skirt.

The coin was passed to Sakura once again. She called heads. And it landed on tails. The coin was passed to Hinata.

"Well Forehead aren't you gonna removed some clothing? You can't cheat?"

"I'll take the shot. Sakura said

"I-I call tails" Hinata shyly said. It landed on heads

"Yes!" Ino said "Now this is getting interesting."

"Take the shot or strip" Ino teased

Hinata took the shot. The coin was passed to TenTen.

"Tails!"

"Nope" Temari said handing TenTen a shot with a smirk on her face. "Aren't you gonna take the shot? Temari asked "Unless...you wanna strip?"

"Give me the shot!" TenTen yelled

"My turn." Temari said confident "Let me show you how it's done. It's gonna land on tails." It landed on heads (LOL). Temari confidently removed her shirt, and passed the coin left. (Back to Ino)

"Tails" Ino said. It landed on tails which meant she had to pass the coin back to Temari since she was sitting on the right side of Ino.

"Me again?" Temari asked "Ok no problem. Tails" It landed on heads once again.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time Tem?" Ino questioned as the rest of the girls snickered. Temari removed her skirt with no hesitation. "My turn again." Ino said "Heads" it landed on heads "Wow I must have been a really good person in my past life. My luck is amazing right now." Ino bragged as the coin was once again passed to Temari.

"Heads" It landed on tails. "Dammit I must have been a terrible person in my past life." Temari downed the shot of Sake with ease.

They continued the game about an hour longer until the all were shitfaced and half clothed. Ino stayed lucky and Temari...not so much. Temari had to take the most shots of of all the girls due to her poor luck.

"And then he said...he said..haha..he said he wanted to fuck me senseless." Temari slurred as the girls giggled at her story.

"S-soooo did you let him fuck you ...or did you bitch out?" Ino asked as her words slurred.

"I don't remember" Temari slurred

"Tem that's a f-funnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy story." Sakura said as she was holding her sides laughing.

"I KNOW" Temari said falling to the floor with laughter.

"Hinata your boobs are so big! Why are mines so smalllllll?!" Sakura cried

Ino and Temari had a laughing fit

"You girls are being idiots." TenTen said disgusted by her sloppy drunken friends. She was only tipsy.

"Oh lighten up Buns!" Temari said as Ino began laughing even harder.

"Bitches" TenTen said under her breath. "It's 2:00 a.m and I have a mission in the morning. I'm leaving." TenTen said as she gathered her clothing and left.

"Geezzzzz...what a buzz-kill!" Ino complained.

"I-I should get going too." Hinata said .

"Boring bitches !" Ino shouted. Sakura was passed out on the couch and it was just ino and Temari left.

Well...what now?" Ino questioned.

"Since everyone else left...maybe I should too" Temari said stumbling to the door.

"Leaving without your clothes." Ino said wide-eyed. "You're amazing!" Ino laughed "bye Tem!" Ino said as she locked the door then instantly passed out.

* * *

After five minutes of walking Temari found herself outside of Shikamaru's apartment.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who in their right mind is at my house this damn early?" He asked himself lazily. He slowly got up and walked to the door. He opened the door to a very intoxicated half naked Temari. He felt his face flush as his eyes became wide. "T-Temari?"

"Surprise!" is all she said as she invited herself in.

"What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Ummm..."

"Well?" he asked _"Why am I even talking to her right now she's too damn drunk to understand anyways."_

"You look hot" She said staring at his bare chest and shoulder length hair. "With your hair down."

"..." He was sure he was blushing

"Shikamaru?"

"Y-yea?" He said still blushing

"Let's fuck" She said bluntly

He was sure he was beet red by now.

"Temari you're drunk. Go to bed."

"I'm not drunk.." she said walking over to him. "Just horny" she whispered seductively in his ear. His pants got shorter.

"See?" she said smirking at his instant reaction. "You want me." she said as she placed her lips on his. At first he didn't respond. His self control flew out the window. He quickly deepened the kiss and soon found his tongue tangled with hers. Exploring ever inch of her mouth, which currently tasted and smelled like sake. He'd have to be gay to pass up this opportunity...but he'd be an asshole if he continued this knowing how drunk she was. As much as he wanted to...he couldn't take advantage of Temari. He slowly pulled away.

"Temari, stop."

"Why what's wrong?"

"You're drunk...Troublesome"

"I already told you I'm not drunk." She said as she pulled closer to him.

"Troublesome Woman! Stop!" Shikamaru said as he slightly raised his voice. "I can't take advantage of you."

"It's ok because I love you." She said with a smile on her face, and was she blushing?

_"Yea she's definately drunk as__** fuck**__."_ he thought

"Go to bed" He said as he grabbed her arm and led her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He had to sleep on the couch. "What a drag. Troublesome woman ruining my sleep." he said to himself before he quickly returned to sleep.

* * *

"Fuck" Temari said massaging her temple "How much did I drink and where the fuck am I?" She questioned herself out loud.

"You're in my apartment you troublesome woman" Shikamaru said said standing in the door.

"You?" Temari asked confused "Why am I here, and WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"I should be asking you that" He answered "You came here at around 2:00 in the morning. You didn't have on any clothes when you got here."

"Oh" Temari said dumbfounded. "So...what else happened."

He hesitated then said "You kissed me."

"Oh" Temari said as she blushed "A-anything else?"

"You also told me to fuck you." He said with slight blush on his cheeks as he looked away from her

"Troublesome woman."

"I'm sorry, I..got a bit too wasted huh?" She joked

"..."

"..."

"You told me you loved me."

Temari's face was now redder than ever and she became wide eyed.

"I-I was drunk!" She yelled in her defense.

"I Know" he said as he smirked

"I don't love you! Lazy ass!"

"Yes you do." He teased "I can tell you're lying right now by denying it."

"H-how can you tell...how can you tell I was lying?" she questioned curiously.

"...Because you just told me." He smirked

_**FIN!**_


End file.
